Blood, Love and Duels
by AnimeGirlZoe
Summary: Taylor Lyako, vampire and vampire hunter,is submitted into duel academy. How will she deal with love situatiuons and her avenging family? Pease read the Ver imortant notice. This is my first one so it's not that good...: please review.
1. Prologue: Vampire

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please read : ) if you like the stories to be to do with with seasons and episodes I advise you not to read this but if you don't mind then keep reading. Ok then I did warn you : )Thanks for clicking and please review : ) So enjoy : D

* * *

Please note that, unfortunately, Gx. Taylor, Seline (the Mum) Liam (brother) and Vivienne are my characters though. I h ad to say this 'cause I really don't want any lawyers I'm only 14 (this 2010 for me) also I have to say, or I'll be sued, Vampires don't exist *wink, wink* Enjoy and as you here in other stories please Review ;)

**Academy blood**

_~Flash back~_

*No-one's POV*

_A 13 year old Taylor Lyako looked at her Mother with blank and bleak eye. Her Mother was quite beautiful with her honey coloured hair waved down to her waist and the same blue eyes as her. To Taylor she looked evil with curved fangs and dangerous beauty. She knew her kind were beautiful for a reason. Her Mother lifted her eyes to meet Taylors._

"_Mother" Taylor said._

"_What is it?" Her Mother asked. Taylor swallowed wanting to forget about it._

"_I had an urge to suck my friend's blood today," Taylor said in a disgusted tone. "I hate it, it feels wrong and unnatural to take someone else blood". Her Mother did a slight, yet graceful, double take. She frowned angrily. 'What was wrong with her daughter?' she thought. She had always assumed that Taylor would've grown up to be the most powerful and beautiful vampire in the world, well she hoped. But even a prophecy had predicted...could it be wrong? But to see her daughter hate herself and probably her species, SHE was the unnatural one. She should have been born human._

"_It IS NATURAL for a vampire! You are just going to have to deal with it. What is wrong with you? No other vampire thinks like that" Seline burst out angrily._

"_Well maybe I don't want to be a blood sucking monstrous leach" Taylor said, coldly as her pupils slitted like cats looking very demonic. Her mother clenched her teeth 'blood sucking monstrous leach' was what Vampire Hunters called them...and much more. She gritted her teeth._

"_There is nothing you can do about it. Also I hope you forget what you just said and be a normal vampire" She warned Taylor dangerously._

"_I'll never!" Taylor spat. She leaped to her feet and rushed out of the room._

"_Eurgh!," Seline grabbed a glass vase and smashed it in her grip. She __licked__ up the blood. In a couple minutes the cut would heal, vampires were good healers. She sighed and thought she would have to rely on her perfect son for a good family name... and Taylor would ruin it. Liam was normal and a healthy vampire. He chased after human girls for their blood. "If only James was here" She muttered. She mourned shortly for her dead husband. He had always been good with Taylor. Upstairs she heard violent movements. Damn! Why didn't she here before? She practically flew up the stairs and into her daughters room. She saw her daughter jumping out the window with her blond hair, like a flame, billowing behind her. Liam rushed in. _

"_Mother! Taylor just jumped out the window! What is going on?" Liam asked._

_Selene looked at her son and told him. She had an idea what her daughter was _

_going to do. _

_~End Flash back~_

*Taylor's POV*

"Ms Lyako" the plane attendant helped me onto Kaiba's private jet.

"Thank you," I nodded. As I sat down my phone rang and on the caller ID and it was no other than 'the' Kaiba. I picked up. "Hello".

"I'm sorry" He said in a rush.

"What?" I frowned.

"I said I'm sorry. You were there for me and I wasn't there to protect you from Liam and now its my fault your vampire again" He said. I smiled.

"Kaiba you have always been there for me. It's not your fault and please don't beat yourself up about it. I have to go the plane is taking off. Bye" I said.

"Bye" he said. 'I love you' I thought as I hang up. I would never say that to him as he only thinks off me as a sister. Kaiba has always been there. I smiled...Kaiba. My smile slowly turned upside down as I fingered my fang. It was entirely Mother and Liam's fault. I was happy but they both decided to turn me vampire again after all the hard work I'd put into becoming human. I was a human but I still am a vampire hunter.

~Flash Back~

*No-one's POV*

_Knock, knock. Vivienne frowned who was knocking at this time of the night. As she stood up she knew she had to be wary. She was always wary being the vice president of the Vampire hunting society (VHS I like to call it). The hunters lived in the HQ. Vivienne opened the door revealing a 13 year old girl standing in the rain. "Please kill me or help" the girl said. Tears rolled down the girls cheek to her chin to drop off. Vivienne studied her and her eyes widened._

"_Come in" she said, coldly. The girl looked like she expected death and not a cold 'come in'. Vivienne brought her to the large living room and pointed to the couch near the fire. Vivienne sat down, she knew who this was. This was Selene and James' daughter, Taylor. Vivienne was confused. The Lyako's were one of the top wanted vampires and they were one of the top vampire families. "What are you doing here...vampire" she asked. Taylor looked up and studied Vivienne. She was a light blonde woman going grey and had dull blue eyes. Vivienne was also studying the girl. She had seen her before when the family had visited the president. The girl had grown in a short amount of time...indeed she could say she would be the most beautiful vampire she had ever seen and she had seen a lot. She could tell that she would be very powerful as well as her aura was even powerful for just a 13 year old._

"_I wish to die or become human and a vampire hunter. I will try the hardest you have seen. I've already starved myself from blood for 5 weeks already" she looked at Vivienne with pleading eyes. Vivienne actually felt pity for this beautiful vampire child. The girl hated herself so much she was willing to kill herself or her own species to be free of the vampire curse. _

"_I will help you" Vivienne decided._

"_Thank you" Taylor hugged Vivienne._

"_Kaiba come at one," Vivienne called. "He is 15 years old and the nearest to your _

_age in this society". A boy came in. He had deep blue eyes and beautiful brown hair. He had some sort of card in his hand. It looked like a dragon and it read 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. _

"_Kaiba, please take this child to the spare room and oh! Don't forget to teach her about duelling". Vivienne laughed. Taylor looked at her. Vivienne looked warm when she laughed but her mother looked evil and cold when she laughed. A gun suddenly was pointed at Taylor. Vivienne face turned blank. _

"_But she is a vampire" He spat._

"_Hmm, I noticed," Vivienne said, sarcastically."We are going to help her become human and vampire hunter. But she would be fine if you just ended her life". Kaiba turned to Vivienne confused._

"_A vampire become a vampire hunter?"_

"_Yes. She hates herself so much that she would kill herself and the monstrous leaches". Kaiba put the gun in his jacket pocket. Taylor recognised the gun it was the 'Blood 001', the only gun that could kill a vampire. Kaiba held out his hand._

"_Come with me" He said. As Taylor placed her hand in his and recoiled a little as she felt a lightening shut run from her hand to her heart. Kaiba winced he had felt it to but what was it. She looked into his eyes._

"_I'm sorry" she apologised. Kaiba swallowed._

"_It's Ok" he managed. Her eyes...she was...He pulled himself together before Vivienne noticed but she did._

_*_A couple of years later*( Taylor is still in the society at this moment and I'm trying to get to duel academy as soon a possible)

_15 year old Taylor gasped._

"_Got you" Kaiba chuckled as his hands went round Taylor's waist. Taylor smirked and held his arms._

"_Do you?" she asked. She flipped him over her. Kaiba groaned. "I got you"._

"_That's why you're the best" he grinned. Taylor blushed and shook her head. The society declared her the best vampire hunter; she was famous in a bad way with the vampires. Kaiba sat up and suddenly became serious._

"_Taylor, I need to talk to you seriously for a second" he said._

"_Yeah" I turned round to look at him._

"_You know how I own Kaiba corp. and have been duelling to be the best?"he asked. I nodded smiling._

"_How can I? Your face is plastered on every magazine that comes in here" she laughed. Kaiba grinned._

"_I wish it was you though" he said. Taylor blushed. Taylor still had the beauty of a vampire even though she changed human. For some reason looks don't change when you become human._

"_Just get on with it" she laughed._

"_I have to go to battle city and work there but I...want you to be with me" he finished. Taylor frowned._

"_I don't know" she hesitated. She hasn't been out of the society in 2-3 years and when she did it was only to hunt vampires. _

"_Please. I can't go without you I need you and I need to be there for you" he pleaded._

"_O-ok" Taylor decided. She decided partly because she did need him. He was her best friend and to him a sister. She had a crush on him though._

"_You won't regret it" he smiled._

_~End Flash back~_

*Taylor's POV*

Kaiba would be killing himself. I never blamed him for me becoming vampire. He's always been there for me even when I started dating Joey and Kaiba hates Joey. I was there for him always encouraging him to do well in duels and always helped him through problematic media problems. He also taught me to duel and helped me with building my deck. My deck is part of my soul. When he finally agreed to let me go duel academy he had insisted on sending me to the top dorm Obelisk but I wanted to start from the beginning, the Slifer dorm. The jet landed I was finally here. Duel academy.

Next time; Taylor has just started duel academy and starts to meet new people. But how will she deal with duelling new people and possibly falling in love. How will Duel academy deal with a secret vampire?

Jaden: Nice touch with the 'Next Time' not a lot of people do that anymore (AGZ stands for Anime Girl Zoe ;))

AGZ: I don't know if I should do it again though maybe if my readers ask I'll add them

Jesse: Hey AGZ why didn't you add me in the story yet or at least add more of academy story.

AGZ: Well the back story behind the main character is pretty important

Jaden: Yeah and who will she fall in love with?

Jesse: I hope its...hey look at that (points at thin air)

AGZ: You're acting very suspicious Jesse

Jesse: I am... heh, heh, heh

AGZ: If Taylor doesn't I am so here for you Jesse

Jaden: What about me?

AGZ: You too Jaden

Jesse: Hey didn't you base Taylor on your want to be self?

AGZ: That's all people! Bye! Please review! (anime speeds off)

Jaden: Now who's being suspicious

Jesse+ Jaden: Bye guys! (Run of in AGZ direction)


	2. Chapter 1: Just a bit late

Chapter 1

Chancellor Sheppard ran his eyes down my file Kaiba had emailed him.

Name: Taylor Lyako

_Age:__ 16_

_Gender:__ Female_

_Hair colour:__ Natural blonde hair with honey highlights in her hair. There are two streaks of red in the hair on the left and right side of her fringe. (she usually ties up to bangs of hair with a ribbon with beads hanging down)_

_Eyes:__ Blue. Darker than aqua and lighter than average blue it's a perfect blue. _

_(I smirked at the 'perfect blue' part.)_

_Skin:__ White, flawless_

Chancellor chuckled.

"Kaiba put in that her would prefer it if you were in the Obelisk blue dorm due to your skills and knowledge" he said.

"I wanted to start from the beginning" I put on a pained smile. Chancellor nodded.

"Well there's a spare rooms in the Slifer dorms but it has an extension to one of the boy's rooms". The Chancellor looked at me to see my reaction. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll be fine" I smiled. I kept my teeth out of sight. I would have to train myself with automatically smiling without a show of fangs.

"Ok" Chancellor smiled, kindly. He passed me my keys and directions to the dorm.

When I got to my dorm and I smiled, it was a cute little shack and it had a great view of the sea. My bags were already in my room when walked in. I pulled out my uniform and I had added my own personal touches to make it look better. I had black vest top which had button in the middle, which I buttoned up. I slipped my legs through my black pleated skirt with a centimetre of red outline at the bottom. (_note to readers if you have seen or watched Vampire Knight, a great manga and anime I don't own, it is like their skirts but with a red outline on the bottom and an inch less outy). _I pulled out two of my favourite belts from my suitcase. Kaiba said they were his favourites too. The first belt was white and had a silver skull were the buckle was with circle studs all the way round. The second belt was black with the buckle in the middle of a third of it and the rest of the belt had packed square studs on three thirds of it. The white belt was high on the left side of my hip and low on the right bit of my thigh. The black belt was high on the right side and low on the left side. To show I was part of the Slifer dorm I put on a waist height, sleeveless red coat with white lining. I pulled on two fingerless, elbow height gloves. They had studs on the knuckles. There would be a long rectangle hole in the glove but there were two straps there so there were three square holes instead. I had a pair of high thigh length socks and dark brown boots. They stopped underneath the knee and had a laces criss-crossing in the boot on front. Last but not least I put on a pocket with a strap on my arm which held my deck. My soul =) (sorry a little cheesy) I checked myself out in the mirror nodding. I think I was ready for my fist day of school...maybe. As I stepped out, the wind blew my hair in my face. Suddenly my next doors neighbour door opened and an ok looking guy came out.

"Wait for me soldiers" he yelled at three figures in the distance that were running. The guy was struggling to put his boot on hopping on one leg. One minute he was looking at me and another he was hanging on the railway unable to pull himself up. He was tall and with muscles with an awesome tan. He had black hair and wore a bandana, he had golden yellow eyes. What confused me was that he was in a yellow coat but he lived in the red dorm.

*Hassleberry's POV*

Those soldiers never wait up. I pulled on my boots but it wasn't coming on. I hopped out of the door and yelled.

"Wait up soldiers!" I looked to my side to see a gorgeous blonde girl looking at me. I pulled my hand up to say hi but ended up slipping hanging off the rails. The girl rushed over to me.

"Hang on" she called

"What do ya think I'm doin'?" I yelled. She laughed and she had a nice laugh. With a great heave she managed to pull me up. We both ended up leaning on the side of the dorms breathing deeply.

*Taylor's POV*

"Tyranno Hassleberry at your service ma'am" Hassleberry smiled, saluting at me. I smiled.

"Taylor Lyako," I shook his hand. "By the way that was smooth". We both started to laugh. He reminded me of a nice brother that I never had.

"Ya' know you're like a sister I never had" He smiled.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing...Commander Hassleberry" I added. He smiled.

"I'm going to be your best...guy friend" He said, thoughtfully. I helped him up.

"Definitely, I need someone to show me around and you're really funny you know" I smiled.

"Well I do try" He chuckled.

"I think we're going to be late" I said.

"I don't think that's a good start for you" He said. We started running towards the school.

*No-one's POV*

Lessons had finished when Hassleberry and Taylor had arrived. All the students had begun filing out when they worked their way in. Crowler was yelling at some poor kid with light, light blue hair wearing glasses.

"Hey Sy" Hassleberry grinned. Syrus looked at the pretty girl standing next to Hassleberry. She smiled kindly and pityingly at him.

"Hassleberry and...new girl you are in so much trouble. Syrus go" Crowler commanded.

"I'll see you Hassleberry and..." Syrus began.

"Taylor" Taylor finished.

"Taylor" Syrus squeaked and ran off. Hassleberry and Taylor chuckled slightly.

*Syrus' POV*

I hurried down the corridor to the sound of Jay's laugh. There was something about her that scared me...ok I'm scared of a lot of people but she smiled nicely at me but I still feel scared.

"Sy" Jaden laughed.

"Hiya Sy, you have to hear this funny joke Jay said" Jesse laughed. I smiled at them and burying the suspicions of Taylor in the back of my mind.

*No-one's POV*

"You are both disrespectful students. You should be attending every one of my wonderful lessons," Crowler lectured. In the corner of Hassleberry's eye Taylor was wiping off spit from her cheek. He bit his lip trying not to laugh. Taylor looked at him sneakily in the corner of her eye. His eyes slightly widened. She was _trying_ to make him laugh... but there was spit coming from Mr Crowler's mouth. "Dismissed...Oh! Taylor stay".

"See you Taylor. When you're finished and free I need to show you some soldiers" he winked at Taylor as he walked out.

*Taylor's POV*

I think I know why he's holding me back. Crowler cleared his throat.

"Can I see your erm...,"He said, like a little child suddenly not the great doctor Crowler and what was with the cross-dressing, like everyone, I thought he was an ugly woman. I lifted my lip up to show my fangs and Crowler flinched a little. "I meant your 'Blood 001'" he coughed. I felt kind of stupid.

"Oh!" I smiled. He was an amateur vampire hunter. I pulled out my silver and black gun from a strap under my skirt and handed it to him. He breathed in the gun deeply.

"Urm..." I wanted this to hurry this up and hang out with Hassleberry.

"So this gun has killed over a thousand of vampires" he said.

"Here" I handed him some spare gun bullets. He squealed like a girl and then became serious.

"I hope you have no intention of...feeding on other students" he asked suspiciously. I went cold inside and outside.

"You obviously don't know me. I would never dream of doing that" I said, frostily. Crowler nodded and waved me away. I walked out. I had no idea where to go. I walked down a random corridor. People turn to look at the new girl who had missed her first lesson, I found it kind of uncomfortable. I managed to find an exit and I realised I actually sucked at navigating. Ok, I was good at navigating vampires. I suddenly had no idea where to I was. I knew I was on a beach. I sat down and leaned on my elbows. The waves were really soothing and before long I drifted off to sleep.

~Flash back~

_*No-one's POV*_

"_Get in" Taylor laughed, shoving Kaiba into his corp. _

"_Ok" Kaiba grinned. Paparazzi were everywhere flashing cameras. They got in._

"_Why exactly are we staying in Kaiba corp. tonight?" Taylor asked, as they got the elevator. _

"_Because I want to" He pouted like a little child._

"_That was an awesome duel by the way. Good night" Taylor walked in her spare room. Taylor chucked her bag to her bed and turned on the light. She gasped at a teenage boy sitting on her bed._

"_Long time no see, sis" Liam greeted his sister. His hair was like their mothers and he had green eyes like their fathers. Liam laughed at his sister who had a shocked face._

"_Liam" she spat._

"_Glad you remember me. Now to the point Mother doesn't like it that you're a human and a vampire hunter. You've created quite name for yourself" he disgusted._

"_What do you want?" Taylor said._

"_Hmm, what do I want? No it is what mother wants and that...is for you to be your true species again, a vampire" he smiled baring his fangs. _

"_No way" Taylor pulled her gun but it wasn't there. She looked at her brother who was taking it out of her bag which she threw to her bed and put it under her pillow. He looked at her and with lightening fast speed was next to her. He pulled her chin up to expose her neck. He stroked her neck and sank his fangs in. He made the venom seep in. Taylor screamed. His job was done. He climbed out the window. Kaiba burst in to see Taylor on her knees with two holes dripping with blood on her neck. Kaiba knew who did this. He sat beside her. Her fangs were ripping through her one human gums and she didn't react at all._

"_I'll kill him" Kaiba promised. She threw her arms around him into a hug._

~End Flashback~

*Taylor's POV*

I woke up with a start and that was weird it felt like my arms were around someone.

"I'm sorry" I apologised and looked at the boy. He was cute and familiar. His hair was dark blue and had dark blue eyes that were slightly lighter. As he was looking into my eyes, I think I blushed.

"Are you ok?" he said, in a deep hot voice. I diverted my eyes.

"I urr...had a bad dream "I mumbled.

"Well it is easy to fall asleep near the soothing waves. Let me up" he said. He pulled me up and we began walking along the beach towards, I hope the Slifer dorm. I glanced at him and I realised who he was...it was Zane Truesdale. I had watched him duelling. Kaiba told me he had won every match until he duelled with Aster Phoenix and then something happened.

"You're Zane Truesdale. I watched a lot of your duels" I said and then blushed.

"You're Taylor Lyako" He said. He didn't notice my blush. I frowned.

"How did yo...?" I asked.

"Well first of all you're always with Kaiba and I saw a private professional match between you and Joey," he said. Well I was glad I won that match. " So why are you in the Slifer dorm?".

"I wanted to start from the beginning. Why are you in black now? I thought you were all white and good" I said.

"I wanted to change" he said, slightly smiling.

"I personally like the dark look" I smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said. We stopped at the dorms

"Well, night" I said.

"Good night, Taylor. Oh and remember I'll be claiming something back for that hug" he walked off in the darkness. What will he be claiming back? I pulled my keys out to open my door when Hassleberry's door burst open and out came Syrus in his underwear.

"No, don't" he squealed. Hassleberry came out with squirtable cheese and another cute guy with awesome light and dark brown hair came out with crisps in his hand. Syrus saw me and ran back inside.

"Nice timing Taylor" Hassleberry laughed.

"I would have preferred not to have been there" I smiled at him.

"Oh! This is Taylor by the way Jay" Hassleberry said to the boy.

"Hi" I said.

"I'm Jaden" he grinned. I smiled back at him. There was something about Jaden that I liked.

* * *

Sorry if it seems sort of slow. I try my best (chibi tears stream out) : ) If you think I could add any improvements please just say :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Taylor's POV*

"No. You move the remainder over there" I indicated places on Jaden's maths homework.

"Come on Jay. I thought you'd be good at maths because of the maths in duelling" Hassleberry. Jaden grinned cheekily and shrugged. It was kind of funny how Jaden only liked math in duelling and yet academically couldn't care less. Over only half a day and a morning, I had come quite close to Hassleberry and Jaden. Syrus seem to try to avoid looking or talking to me for some reason. I started to work on Jay's homework while he was discussing duelling with Hassleberry. They were talking about a guy called Jesse and how he had got some new crystal beast cards. The name Jesse ringed a bell.

"Jesse Anderson?" I asked

"Yeah, why soldier?" Hassleberry looked up.

"Oh I just recognise the name". Kaiba had met up with Pegasus once to see a boy called Jesse Anderson who had Crystal beast cards. Kaiba had seemed impressed by Jesse and I guess I get to meet him finally. My hair slipped over my face as I bent down to my homework. Jaden put my hair behind my ear. I blushed at the action but Jaden didn't seem to see my side of it. He clearly doesn't have a clue with girls.

"So Taylor have you duelled anyone yet?" Jaden asked.

"No".

"Well we are just going to have to change that then". He pulled out his duel disk and at that moment the bell went.

"Maybe next time Jay" I shrugged. We all began to make our way to the school and I just happen to walk ahead of the others. Jaden and Hassleberry decided to speed up walking to get ahead. We all knew where this was going. I looked and Jay and Hassleberry and they looked back challengingly.

"It is on!" Jaden laughed. He started to run ahead. I laughed to myself, Jaden could run as fast as he wanted but I would win because I had the speed of a vampire with me. I began to speed up but pacing myself so it didn't look unnaturally fast (BTW vampire speed in this story isn't like 'Twilight' it's the speed of a wolf).

"Come on guys, my legs are too small to run fast" Syrus huffed way behind me.

As I got in the classroom (winning) I suddenly stopped to see Crowler and students looking up at me. Jaden crashed into me followed by Hassleberry. We fell down the stairs and it _hurt_.

"Thanks for breaking the fall, Hassleberry" I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"No problem" Hassleberry moaned.

"Let's do it again" Jaden laughed. Hassleberry and I groaned pushing him away.

"Excuse me," a sharp voice cut through the air. We all gave each other worried glances. "Stand up!"

"Morning" I said, weakly. Automatically the class broke into sudden mumbling, I caught parts of different conversations.

"Typical Jaden"

"Who's the pretty girl?"

"Do you think she'll date me?"

"Not chance!"

"She looks creepy to me"

"And weird"

"Isn't one belt enough?"

"Well it is all about the duelling not looks". 'I can hear you' I thought.

"Jaden sit in front where I can see you, Hassleberry over there and Taylor, disappointing start, sit between Chazz Princeton and Bastion Misawa" Crowler commanded.

"Uhh...?" I raised my eyebrows.

"The two boys with the black hair, one wearing a black jacket and one with a yellow jacket" Crowler sighed. I nodded and went to my seat. I wanted to sit near or next to either Jaden or Hassleberry as I did know them already.

"Psst...Jesse" Jaden chucked a crumpled a note at a bored and _very_ cute clue haired boy whose eyes were gorgeous; they were a mixture of blue and green. JEZZ! How many cute guys are in this academy! Wait! Jesse Anderson. This was the guy.

"Shh! Jay" Jesse said in a cute southern accent. Even his accent is cute! Formula sheets were being handed around

"Jaden I hope your homework is completed. You know what let me save you an excuse and give you detention" Crowler sneered.

"The homework is completed" Jaden said, innocently. That was a lie it was completed but just not by him.

"Excuse me, can I borrow a pen?" said a cute British voice. ARRGHH! Even worse cute accented boys** ;-)**

"Oh, sure" I handed the boy, known as Bastion, a pen.

"I'm Bastion" he said.

"Taylor" I smiled, sweetly. Bastion seemed like a clever boy maybe I would get him to tutor Jaden though I don't think that would help Jaden. I glanced at the boy next to me he seemed oddly familiar and so was his name. Chazz Princeton.

~Flashback~

*No-one's POV*

"_So where are we going?" Taylor asked Kaiba. Kaiba smoothed out his white jacket._

"_Business meeting" Kaiba replied._

"_Oh joy, there is nothing I'd rather do" Taylor said, sarcastically. They arrived in a comfy office room. _

"_Good afternoon gentlemen" Kaiba said, dully. It was the Princetons._

"_I hope you don't mind our little brother watching" Slade said. _

"_No" Kaiba sat down. The men began discussing business deals and Taylor glanced at the teenager, who being the youngest Princeton son must be Chazz Princeton, in the room who was looking stiff and upright yet bored. Taylor caught his eye and inclined her head indicating to the door. Chazz cleared his throat._

"_I think I've seen enough" He walked out. Figuring no one would notice her Taylor slipped out the room as well._

~End Flashback~

"This is almost as boring as that meeting" I muttered within his earshot. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Taylor" He qualified.

"Chazz glad you remember me"

"I don't think I could forget anyone as annoying as you"

"Flattery gets you no where"

#Gym Class# (Sorry if this is wrong I haven't really seen many gym episodes)

*Taylor's POV*

"Team up Students. Captains Alexis and Jesse" the gym professor went to sit on the bench reading a sports magazine. Everyone decided on playing Baseball and teamed up. Jesse' team consisted of; Jaden, Jim, Axel, Adrian, Mindy and me on Alexis side were Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, Blair, Jazzmine. I think our side had the upper hand in team players which may not have been fair but oh well. I looked to the side of the bench and there was a Crocodile! This may have been the fact that I love animals of all sorts or the curiosity getting the better of me but I leaned down beside it to stroke it, it seemed really tame.

"Excuse me" an Australian voice cut through my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, she just looks really tame and I wanted to kind of stroke her" I looked at the boy it was the guy known as Jim.

"You like crocodiles?"

"Well I like all animals" I said, lamely.

"Good on you. The names Jim" I was about to introduce myself when it was my turn and as I walked to the pitch, half way there I felt my stomach lurched and it felt like all the oxygen in my lungs had been sucked out. I couldn't breath and then darkness.

*Hassleberry's POV*

Ok, this is a summary of what just happened. It was Taylor's go, from where I was standing she seem to be talking to Jim, she walked over and then looked like she couldn't breath then collapsed. I was gonna rush over but she seem to be in safe hands. Jesse had made his way to help her but then Zane who appeared to be watching had lifted her up. There was something on his face that looked like he knew something.

*Taylor's POV*

"Eurrgh! What happened?" I looked up and I was in the nurses office with Zane sitting on a chair near me.

"You're awake" he said. It was typically what anyone would have said. I leaned up, weakly.

"Yeah" I rubbed my eyes. My head really hurt and I felt really weak.

"You fainted fro some reason" Zane said, looking away.

"I'm guessing you carried me" I said. He nodded. I was about to get out of bed when suddenly without warning he pressed his lips on mine, His tongue found a way in when I gasped in shock and poked a fang. I pulled back immediately pushing him away. He didn't look hurt about it. Why would he? It wasn't a real kiss he had an secret intention.

"I thought so"

"What?" I knew what he had accomplished kissing me like that.

"You're a vampire"

* * *

AGZ: Please review : ) Oh and thank Huguchimon for reviewing and for the advice Im sorry if it's not to your liking. Oh and sorry if it's too short. I'll keep workin on it *Face or determination*

Chazz: Are you gonna put 'please review : )' everytime?

AGZ: Yup!

Jesse: I still wasn't included much. Wait you think me and my accent are cute?

AGZ: Yup! (who doesn't? please review)

Chazz: Where'a the slacker Jaden?

AGZ: Dueling I think. But wait your in slifer red now

Chazz: *shrugs* Old habits die hard

Jesse: What's the plot in this story anyway?

AGZ: I don't want to reveal much but it's to do with T*****'s f*****

Chazz: Well there is nothing more to say so can we cut this and get lunch

AGZ: Please Review: ) an bye


	4. Chapter 3: U R not alone

"I'm a vampire! That explains so much," I said. I wasn't fooling anyone. Zane raised his eyebrow.

"Ok I am a vampire but you do kind of look like one with the whole dark look",

"Like that's not stereo typical" Zane said.

"How did you know?" I sighed. I was ashamed to even look at him, it was like he found out my dirty little secret, which he had, technically. Why he just run away screaming vampire? But I can't really imagine him doing that.

"Well after becoming and underground duellist you meet people. First I had a suspicion you were one because you don't smile with your teeth, at all, which is strange. There was another indication when you fainted and kissing you was just a confirmation"

"Well you didn't need to kiss me for a confirmation. Didn't you know it's rude to kiss a girl just to see if she's a vampire? What if that girl had feelings for you?" I was getting myself all worked up.

"You have feelings for me?" he smirked.

"No! I was just using an example" I blushed, furiously. I tried to pull myself out of bed and I winced. It hurt to move around to much well this sucks. I wanted to get out of here.

"Don't you want to know why you fainted?" he asked folding his arms leaning back on the chair.

"Why?" I asked, sulkily.

"Because you don't have enough blood in your body and this only happens when you've already starved yourself to become human. You can't become human again, you only have one chance" he explained. Liam ruined my chance of being human. I really do hope Kaiba kills him.

"What do you expect me to do? I refuse to have any blood pass my lips. I guess I'll just have to…What the hell are you doing!" I stared at Zane in shock. He was holding a very sharp scalpel in his hand.

"Well if you going to be stupid and not drink any blood, not even animals, I guess I'll just have to force it down you" he cut his palm and the scent of his blood hit me hard.

"No fucking way! Why do you even care?" I tried to push him away but I was too weak. He pulled my chin up and I clamped my mouth shut. With his uninjured hand he poked the side of me hips, making me gasp, and pulled his hand to keep my mouth open. Blood trickled down my throat and the worst thing was… it was giving me energy and it was good. Zane released me.

"I care about you, I don't know why and it frustrates me to care about a vampire but I do. This time it's for real" He kissed me gently. I pulled him closer deepening the kiss. I pushed him away again but this time it was for a different reason. Zane's face was emotionless.

"I can't, I'm sorry" I put my head in my hands.

"Why?"

"I'm a vampire, remember, I'm an immortal and your not. This is what I call the curse of a vampire I would live forever and I would have to watch you become old and die. The only reason we don't over populate the planet is because of vampire hunters and very rarely a female vampire is able to give birth" I pulled my knees up to hug them. My body and face would stop ageing at the average age of 20 well that was the age I had chosen. Anything over 30 I would be forced to stop by my vampire mind.

"You're only thinking of protecting your precious little heart. What about the human's heart? To be in love with the predator to grow up and watch some one they had feelings for stay youthful and strong while they grow old and weak. That's selfish Taylor. Sometimes there are things worth breaking your heart for. If you wanted to know I was thinking about going back into the league or maybe I shouldn't. Would it break your heart to lose something to play with" Zane stood up and walked out.

"I wasn't playing with you" I sobbed, I had started to cry. He was right. I wiped under my eyes.

"Do you think she's awake?" Hassleberry's voice didn't sound very far off.

"Maybe we should wait for her to wake up and meet us" Syrus sounded nervous. He always seemed nervous around me. I pulled myself out of bed quickly wiping any evidence of blood and tears.

"Hey guys" I walked out to meet them.

"So you're ok then?" Jaden asked.

"I must have not eaten enough or something like that" I was looking at the floor like it had caught my utmost attention, I was ok physically but I wish I hadn't said anything acted the way I did to Zane. I was drowning in guilt he was right I had only thought of myself. There was a silence as we walked out side the school towards the Slifer dorm.

"So…what kind of deck do you have" Jaden asked.

"I have a deck based on the elements and fantasy creatures like nymphs, werewolves…and vampires" I smirked, Vampires in a vampire deck.

"So how about duel then?" Jaden's face shone at the thought of a game of duelling. I nodded bring out my duel disk and pushing my cards in.

"Get your game on" He pulled out his deck and disk well.

Long story short…Jaden won! He was amazing. I could feel such energy and a great bond from him and his cards. This was when I realised any girl who had an interest in Jaden would be disappointed. Jaden is all about duelling and friendship he's not interested in any relationship. I guess he see's girls as friends or opponents. It was refreshing to see and feel something so pure. It almost put my mind of Zane…almost.

# At the Slifer dorms#

When we reached the dorms Jesse was sitting on the stairs and looked up at us.

"Where have you guys been?" Jesse asked, standing up and brushing himself off. Jaden pointed to his deck which he was shuffling.

"Duelling with Taylor" Jaden replied.

"Oh, you ok now?" Jesse looked over at me.

"Yeah, thanks for asking" I said.

"Well why you guys were duelling the Chancellor had an announcement. There's gonna be a scavenger hunt to help our skills in the observing area of duelling like noticing trap cards and stuff. Anyway you need to go and check a list and see who your partnered up with" Jesse said.

"Who am I with soldier?" Hassleberry asked, intently. He stared at Jesse looking hopeful. Who did he want to be with?

"This is awesome let's get started Jess" Jaden pulled Jesse along.

"I'm not with you Jay, I'm with Taylor" Jesse looked at me.

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"Yeah and I wanna get a head start so Jaden's right, lets go" Jesse was the one to drag me along now.

#In the forest#

"Taylor, I'm gonna ask you a question. How come you never smile with your teeth?" Jesse looked at me, waiting for an answer. Hmm, Zane wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Urr...because I…" I was not really prepared for a question like this.

"You're hiding something. Is it a pierced tongue or maybe a golden tooth?" Jesse walked towards me as I backed away. My back hit a tree and Jesse was grinning like he was about to find out something but he wasn't.

"Hey look a clover. You'd better tick that off the list" I picked up the clover.

"I _will_ find out" He said. I nodded and walked into a bushy area. I froze there was a dead deer on the floor. I walked towards it and realised it was drained of all blood.

"Hey Taylor find anything?" Jesse called.

"No sorry" I walked back to him and started to lead him in the opposite direction. The dead deer only meant one thing. I wasn't alone on this island. There were more vampires

* * *

Note to readers: I want to clear some stuff up on this story. In this story (which is made up) 1) Camula in this story thought there was no vampires but they were in hiding so the bad guy (sorry forgot his name) tricked her so there are vampires. I know this isn't right but I just wanted to make it a vampire story. 2) Vampires are supposed to be unnaturally beautiful that's how they lure their prey, with beauty. 3) I know it's un-fan like but I'm not going by any episodes _exactly _I may add references from seasons 1,2 an 3. (I haven't seen season 4) I'm trying my best, this is my first story if you don't like it maybe if you pm me I'll make improvements. Any more questions again just PM me : ) thamks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5: You're gay!

Chapter 4

*Taylor's POV*

Who could be another vampire? I'm sure I would have noticed if it was any one in my class. I should have noticed if it was anyone in the school. This was just a _great_ day to spend a prize day off looking for vampire tracks, just like the old vampire hunting days. Lately vampires had got it into their heads that it would be a good idea to keep a couple of million humans in farms. Breeding, selling and taking blood sort of like animals. Therefore more vampires had got out of hand. If you're wondering which smart-ass vampire thought of this idea, you have three guesses. If you guessed my brother, Liam, you would be right. I found the deer exactly where I had left it. You know I think Jim would kill me of he saw this poor tortured looking animal with me. I sniffed at the deer's neck, definitely a vampire. There seemed to be hand prints on the deer's hide, I examined them…Holy shit! There was more than one fingerprint. I sniffed the bloodied neck again. This was bad, there were probably about five different vampire scents on the deer and that was kind of gross, it was like sharing a drink with the same straw but more slavered in saliva. If the vampire's were coming into the island, why? I would need to check if any new were actually here and if there would be anymore. I hid the deer behind the bushes for nature to deal with it and brushed my skirt down.

"Hey, watch'a doin'?" a male southern accent made me jump out of my skin.

"Jeez! Jesse you scared me! I was just hanging out here, you know, I love the nature" thinking back on this excuse it was most likely the worst I could have come up with. Jesse didn't look convinced but he seemed to let it go.

"Well I'm out here because I have no-one to hang out with and I said to myself 'hey why not hang with Taylor she has a free day off, right?'" Jesse grinned at me.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. Hey Jesse, Jess, by any chance do you know if any new students are here or coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean when you came you weren't the only new student. Apparently there has been hell of a lot of applications this year but the strange thing is the only the exact amount of people allowed in the academy was the exact number that arrived, the others were ill" he said. Hmm, if that wasn't suspicious what would be? There were either two possibilities, one; there was gonna be a boat load of vamps coming, two; this was all a coincidence and there was a new bloodsucking species that just happened to have human hands and a vampire smell. Yeah like that'll happen. We walked to the edge of a cliff viewing the sea.

"Ya' know there's something about you that makes me wanna scream and never come back but there's another part of me that makes me wanna stay with you and see what happens next" Jesse said, avoiding eye contact.

"What does your mind tell you what's gonna happen now?" I asked, softly. He turned his head leaning forward.

"Hi ya' soldiers" Hassleberry came out of the forest behind us. We looked at him that was the perfect moment for him to interrupt.

"Hey, I was just going so…see ya'" Jesse went off. Hassleberry looked at me…coldly?

"You were gonna kiss Jess" he even talked to me coldly; I frowned at him, slightly.

"I'm not sure what was gonna happen" I mumbled. Hassleberry made me feel sort of ashamed and uncomfortable, though I had no reason to be or did I?

"What' about Zane?" Hassleberry asked. I looked at him, how did he know? I shrugged and kicked a rock down the cliff.

"I don't know" I said, miserably. I didn't want to think about it.

"Well if you know what's good for you, you would stay away soldier" he said, gruffly. He turned his heel and walked away. That was slightly strange. I walked towards the school; I needed to do some homework.

¬At night walking towards the red dorms¬

I walked towards the dorm and it was dark. I heard Jesse voice around the corner.

"Come on I like ya' but only as a friend and if ya' don't leave me not for long" Jesse sounded like he was trying to be in control. I wonder what girl was attacking Jesse. I turned the corner and the girl seemed taller than him, wait a sec…

"HASSLEBERRY, YOUR GAY?" It was Hassleberry making moves on Jesse, his palms were against the wall and Jesse inbetween them. So that was why he was angry with me about to kiss Jesse.

"Well I'm not gay I just like males" he said.

"You know that's gay, right?" I asked. Hassleberry began to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah of course I did, heh, heh" He said, unconvincingly. Jesse slipped away from Hassleberry and walked next to me, he turned to Hassleberry.

"I guess I'm ok with you bein' gay as long as you don't put any of ya moves on me. Well I'm gonna take Taylor back to her dorm, by the way there's a big _package_ for you in your dorm. Wait, no not that way!" Jesse shook his head, frantically. I sighed.

"Jesse…shut up, Hassleberry, why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"Well you _could _have told me about Zane but I guess you didn't so I didn't" he countered. OK, he had a point. When we got to the dorms, Jesse had walked off to his dorm, Jaden had thrown open the door.

"Hassleberry, are you gay?" he asked suddenly. Hassleberry threw me a questioning look.

"Gay…gay…hmm…yes I am happy" Hassleberry said.

"Nice try. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends" Jaden looked a bit upset and confused. That's what I said but Jaden actually can use it, unlike me who had been hiding things from Hassleberry.

"I thought you might not want me in your dorm. How did you know?" Hassleberry asked. That's when I noticed there was something in Jay's hand.

"Well I don't care if your gay as long as you don't put any moves on me and I found this in your room" Jaden said. Sometimes it's like Jesse and Jaden are the same person. Jaden held out some material to him, Hassleberry took it and opened it and it was underwear! It read 'Gay Life is the Life'. I burst out laughing this was…well it speaks for itself.

"Oh Hassleberry, night guys" Then I walked to my room, still chuckling about the underwear and went to bed. It's funny I always secretly thought and that I wanted a gay best friend and now I do, it was kind of...cool?

¬At the harbour, the next day¬

I was sitting on a rock near the harbour waiting for the new students. The boat came into site and I glanced at it, approximately it would arrive in…ten minutes.

"Taylor?" Zane was looking up at me from the rock. I swallowed, my palms were getting clammy.

"Hi Zane, I'm sorry I was being selfish" I croaked. Zane looked at me with unchanging cold eyes.

"Why are you sitting there?" he asked. It was like I didn't just apologise.

"I think there maybe a boatful of vampires coming" I replied. Zane glanced at the sea and the boat was closer.

"Well that's your problem" he began to walk off. I jumped off the rock.

"Aren't you gonna say something? I said I was sorry and I…" I began but then Zane interrupted me

"Taylor look, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I ever took interest in you. I shouldn't have confronted you about being a vampire. I didn't even know you well. So do us both a favour and let's pretend nothing happened, that I never met you. You said it yourself, you don't want to get close to anyone so don't apologise" Zane walked off and left me standing there. I didn't know what to say so I let him walk off.

I made my way to my rock when I heard voices and the boat hit the harbour. I turned to look at the new student and sure enough there were gorgeous looking students stepping off, all of which were vampires. As they got off they made a middle way for someone to walk through and it hit me as soon as I saw the blonde hair. I knew why they were coming and I know who orchestrated it.

"Miss me, sis?" Liam walked through opening his arms towards me.


	6. Chapter 6: Vampire!

Chapter 6

*Taylor's POV*

"Miss me, sis?" Liam walked through opening his arms towards me.

"L-Liam?" I stumbled backwards. I expected vampires but not Liam! Liam smiled at me revealing shiny white fangs.

"Taylor?" Hassleberry came walking to me from my left. He glanced at Liam and his mouth slowly opened. Oh please don't do this to me Hasslebery! Hassleberry's eyes twinkled a little and he turned to Liam.

"This is my brother Liam, this is Hassleberry, my best friend" I mumbled. Liam looked at Hassleberry and smiled at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well I can introduce myself, I guess I'll see a lot of you then" Liam smirked at me walked off with the other vampires to the academy. Oh Great! Liam was going to play with Hassleberry's emotions, like he always does but this time he's doing it to get to me. I could see it all in that little smirk that was on his face.

"You never told me you had a brother" he sighed, in another world.

"I wish I didn't and _do not _start twirling your hair" I stalked off while Hassleberry whipped his hands away and following me. This was not a good day for me, first Zane says forget about him, which I can't and now Liam is here. Why was Liam here? Hasn't he got some girl to drink or whatever? I didn't even now Liam would even go for a guys blood I thought he only flirted and drank from girls.

*Liam's POV*

The look on Taylor's face when I got off the boat was worth dieing for. It also seems that her friend is gay and has a crush on me. This was going to be…fun. My miniature army of vampires and I walked up towards the academy. I glanced at passing girls and winked; they both gasped and giggled, walking hurriedly away. First I need to become…a popular figure in this school and that, let's face it, would be too easy.

*Taylor's POV*

"What's the matter Taylor? How 'bout a duel to cheer you up" Jaden grinned at me from his bunk bed. I smiled at him, weakly and shook my head.

"I'm fine, it just my brothers here" I said. Hassleberry sighed, _again_. I glared at him through Syrus' pillow. Jesse walked in and sat next to me.

"I was right, there are new students. There somethin' funny about them though" Jesse said, confused. I knew exactly what he was talking about always walking with each other, like in a pack, coven but I like to call it his army.

"Yeah and Taylor's brother is here too" Hassleberry piped up, excitedly. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Hassleberry definitely had a thing for Liam. Why not stick to Jesse or melt Chazz's heart or _something_! Actually forget what I said about sticking to Jesse. Jesse looked at me with those blue and green eyes…(*sigh*) and grinned at me.

"Has Hassleberry got a new little gay crush?" he said, looking at Hassleberry. Hassleberry sighed, _again_, and nodded slowly with a creepy love sick smile on his face. Jaden stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm gonna see if there are any new dueling packs in. Who wants to come?" He pulled on his red and black shoes. Jesse jumped up and pulled me up to.

"Yeah lets go" Jesse said. We both put our shoes on and rushed out. It took a lot to push open the door to get where we wanted. The place was filled with girls squealing, giggling, talking and shouting all at once. Jesse and I covered our ears and Jaden intent on getting a new pack of cards squeezed into the crowd.

"What do ya' thinks goin' on?" Jesse yelled to me. I shrugged still covering my eyes, like that made any difference the noise still pierced my ears. Jaden wormed out and looking annoyed.

"There out" he mumbled, bluntly. We walked out.

"I wonder why there was some many people in there?" Jesse said. The answer soon revealed itself when my brother stumbled out holding loads of packs of card.

"Thank you ladies" Lam said. Well that's why they were out of cards.

"You're welcome Liam" they cried in unison.

"People here are so nice! I wanted cards and they buy them for me!" he faked surprise. He obviously said aloud he wanted some girls and used his vampiric charm on some nearby girls and they brought them for him.

"I'll challenge you to a duel for the cards" Jaden challenged.

"Ok" Liam accepted the challenge.

…

Dear Readers,

I'm not very good at writing down duels on this so feel free to help me with it, : )

…

Liam graciously nodded his head at defeat and handed Jaden the cards. Jaden gleefully took the cards and started ripping them open to see what he won. Jesse had joined him cross legged in ripping the packets while I glared at Liam. Liam just smiled sweetly and walked away with a bunch of vampire friends.

Ok, a week had passed and already Liam is head of the school and the chancellor still wasn't at school. Liam, by accounts from people, was popular, 'cute' and whatever but if everyone else saw him the way I do…Anyway what really annoyed me was that lately I've been seeing _a lot_ of Hickeys with teeth marks. You know what that means. Liam was _very_ popular with Hassleberry, Jaden thought he was an awesome duelist so he liked him, Jesse was unusually polite with him, Atticus, who was Alexis' brother, one time he had randomly come over to Jesse and complained that Liam was taken all the ladies. I had tried calling the Vampire hunters but they had said they weren't doing anything wrong and until the stepped passed the line then they would come, they didn't see how suspicious it was that a bunch of blood suckers arriving at the academy. Dr Crowler seemed to notice as he seemed jittery a lot, hew was a vampire hunter but I think he just wanted the rep of saying he was and I don't think he would ever try hunting one. Jesse and I arrived in class together and took our seats and I looked around, Liam wasn't in class, Hassleberry wasn't either. The vampires in my class looked excited and that was what set off the threat, whatever they were planning I was going to find out. Jaden, Syrus and Chazz came over to sit down.

"I always knew the dork was gay? Where is he anyway?" Chazz said. He was talking about Hassleberry.

"Knew he was gay or hoping" I teased, despite how nervous I was. Chazz sneered at me and sat down sulkily. The class went silent as a familiar voice sounded through the speakers that only the chancellor used to announce the something to the school. Liam was in his office, messing about, unless…

"Hello Duel Academy, this is Liam Lyako and I have a little announcement." All the vampires stood up, like robots and walked to the front, other people looked at them confused. "The student now standing at the front are Vampires, like me and we have come to invade your academy. We are going to give you 72 hours before we hunt you down and drink your blood or kill you. First we will challenge you to a duel and if we win we get to kill you and if you do you'll get protection. Oh! Before I go I would just like to tell Taylor to meet me in the chancellor's office… I have something of hers. Little fun fact, you have been with a vampire before we came anyway, the hidden vampire is Taylor". His voice was gone and everyone turn to look at me. Jesse and Jaden, without warning, pulled up my top lip and I tried to push them away but they had already seen.

"OhMyRa" Jesse muttered. Jesse was just staring at me.

"You didn't tell me…why?" Jesse said, looking hurt and confused. I pushed my away to the aisle way.

"I have to go" I walked out the room as quick as possible. As soon as I was in the stairs, students flooded the place frantically trying to get out. Ms Fontaine tried to order the students out in a calm fashion but it didn't do any help. Zane and Atticus were carrying supplies out and Ms Fontaine held a huge box full of medical things and Dr Crowler stood there with Bonaparte looking white. I pushed my way against the crowd to the chancellor's office. I walked in to see Hassleberry sitting at the feet of Liam.

"Hassle…" two vampires behind the door grabbed hold of me, restraining me from helping Hassleberry. Liam smirked at me.

"How precious friendship is. It was a shame that he had a little crush on your bad brother" Liam ran his finger down Hassleberry's neck making him get goosebumps. Hassleberry eyes were phased out like he wasn't there; he was in some sort of trance.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed, trying to break the hold on me.

"Hmmm, what you should be asking is what I'm going to do to him" Liam said. He stroked Hassleberry's neck and pulled his hair up to make him level with him. Hassleberry winced but said nothing. Liam sank his fangs into Hassleberry.

"STOP!" I screamed, trying even harder to escape. Hassleberry seemed…to like it? Liam pushed him away and I was let go to catch him.

"Eurgh disgusting, well enjoy a whole new different person" Liam said. The vampires pushed us out and slammed the door leaving me holding Hassleberry. I put his arm around my shoulder while I held his waist as I dragged him out.

I'd found the camping place of the school on the other side of the island. Everyone was talking worriedly until I arrive with Hassleberry and then they went silent. I asked where the nurse tent was and someone pointed to it, looking like I was about to bite them. I put Hassleberry on the floor where a mat lay and stood up to see Jesse behind me.

"Taylor, why didn't ya' tell me you were a vamp" he asked, sadly. His eyes were like a wounded puppy. I had to resist the urge to hug him and go 'aawww!'

"I thought that…."I began.

"That I might hate you, be disgusted by you or tell every one? Taylor I lo…I like you, you're a good friend and I wouldn't tell. I don't care if you're half alien" He said.

"She had to. Everyone outside thinks she's a freaky monster. She had to take precautions" Zane stood at the tent opening. I stood up.

"Zane…?" I said, surprised. Where we…good now?

"I can't desert you when you need a shoulder to lean on" he said, expressionless. It was so hard to see what he was feeling or guess what he's thinking.

"Well she's got me to lean on so she's not completely deserted" Jesse said, indignantly. Zane glared at him.

"Anyway Taylor, If your brother bit him, which he did as it shows by the neck, then you need to suck the venom out" Zane suggested. That was a good idea!

"Yeah but…" I was going to say how I don't suck human blood by choice.

"Taylor, it's to stop Hassleberry being a vampire" Zane said, holding a hand to shut me up. I nodded and turned to Hassleberry to suck out the venom.

"I'll go" Jesse muttered, walking out. I breathed deeply and bit Hassleberry. His blood was coming out with the inky venom. When I finished I spat it out and the venom gassed up and disappeared, it can't be in open air long.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Jaden asked, appearing. Zane stepped in front of me.

"She needs to do this Jaden, Hassleberry was turning vampire because of Liam" he said, protectively. I went in front of Zane's protective stance and looked Jaden full in the eye, he didn't flinch.

"Jay, I'm a vampire. I understand if your disgusted by me or whatever but I would never hurt you guys" I said.

"That's good that your not an evil vampire but I would never be disgusted by you because one; you're my friend and two; I'm a vampire" Jaden said. Zane and I looked at him with wide eyes. Jaden was a Vampire?

* * *

**AGZ: Sorry I havent written in ages I went on Holiday!**

**Jaden: I'm a Vampire! *Begins poking teeth***

**AGZ: No, just in my story to add. I'll explain it in the next chapter. I like to end it on a !**

**I like to than Lightmagegirl4437 for helping me throught a tough time *hold hand to heart, while tear well in eyes* Oh yeah and telling me about Tenshi : )**

**I'd also like to thank everyone else for reading : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) **


	7. Chapter 7: Jaden?

Chapter 7

"That's it! Is there anyone else ya think I should know that's a vampire? Zane?" Jesse had come back in the room with a trey of soup and dry bread looking slightly hysterical. Zane and I were just staring at Jaden, gob smacked. Jaden was a vampire.

"You are a vampire?" I managed get out, pointing weakly at Jaden. This was something that was totally unexpected. If I wasn't caught off guard I would have fired a million questions a minute.

"Yeah" Jaden nodded. He acted like it was no big deal but not from everyone else's point of view.

Zane recovered before I did and started to ask Jaden questions.

"Where you born a vampire? How have you fed? When..." Zane was cut off by Jaden.

"Whoa! One at a time, please. First of all I wasn't born vampire and secondly, I don't drink blood if that's what you're thinking" Jaden set off another firing or questions in my mind. Jesse sat down looking prepared for long story; he didn't seem to like all the secrets.

"How are you a vampire then?" Zane asked.

"You know when the shadow riders came and we held special keys. Camula was supposedly sent to the stars well she had one last hour return before she was sent to the stars. She thought she was the last vampire, but now we know she wasn't, so she decided to have her revenge as well as 'restarting' the 'extinct' vampire race. She decided to choose me to be a vampire because of my duelling energy and I would be a strong vampire. The next day I had fangs" Jaden explained. It all seemed to make sense; I wish I had met this Camula.

"How have you fed, are you a Tenshi?" I asked. Jaden shook his head.

"I have no idea what a Tenshi is. Answering your question, when I first became a vampire I thought that I would have to drink blood and when I got hungry I was worried. That day I had a duel and somehow the energy my opponent disposed into the duel I had managed to feed on that and then I didn't need blood. Though feeding on some one's energy isn't as bad as it sounds because it's not like I'm stealing it" Jaden said. Syrus walked in a looked around at us all staring at Jaden.

"Has Jay got something on his face or something?" Sy wondered.

"No, Jay's a vampy. Are you a vampy too?" Jesse said, coolly. I smiled a little on Jesse's new word.

"N-no, Jay you're a vampire? Why didn't you tell me?" Syrus was working himself up from a whinge until he got to the water works.

"Because...I...didn't know how to tell you and...You might've wanted me to turn you one as well because you're my best friend" Jaden said, quickly. Syrus' face softened when Jaden said 'best friend' and how he said he was doing for Syrus' own good. I wonder how Hassleberry would react to Jaden being a vampire. Jaden was acting so cool about it; I wonder what he felt inside. Jaden never expressed how he was feeling, he always seemed so happy and I wondered if that was even possible. I had heard at one time he was seriously upset and serious but only a couple of times? I'm pretty sure he hides his feelings.

"They're coming!" a girl outside the tent screamed. Liam lied he had only given us an hour and a half! I sat on Hasslberry's bed and felt his forehead, he was getting cooler. Jesse brushed away his feelings and jumped to action.

"Ok guys, this is it. You guys are my best friends and I don't wanna see you get hurt. I've seen enough hurt coming from Yubel but now it's from vamps. Like always we'll get through this together as a team and friends. Now lets kick some vamp ass" Jesse finished his little speech. He was right I hadn't known these guys that long but I really cared for them and didn't want them to get hurt…I had friends and it felt good. I know if I tried to detach myself they wouldn't let me.

*Jesse's POV*

I glanced at Jay. He was pretty good at hiding he was a vamp but like Zane said it was probably for safety. I looked around the tent to see all smiling face looking up at me, agreeing. When Taylor went to heck on Hassleberry I took a moment to think. She was my best friend, wasn't she? Or is it more? I would talk to my spirit, Ruby later, she was female….sort of. I'd never fallen in love how was I supposed to know what it was when it came. Maybe I loved her more of a sister but love or not I was making sure her, or anyone else, wouldn't get hurt.

*Taylor's POV*

Hasslberry gasped and sat up suddenly. I threw my arms around him.

"Your ok, I know you've just recovered and all but we have an army of vampires coming this way" I said. His eyebrows rose in fright.

"Wait! You're a vampire! Get off me! Don't touch me!" He screamed and pushed me away scrambling out of bed.

"Hassleberry…."I drew my hands in my lap. He was traumatized because of Liam; my once best friend was no longer even a friend.

"Hassleberry, calm down. Even Jaden is a vampire as well, they're not all bad" Zane looked irritated. Hassleberry threw a frantic glance at Jaden, who grinned and shrugged, Hassleberry pushed past everyone avoiding contact with me or Jay and got out of the tent.

"Hassleberry, you need…" Jesse ran off after him. No! We're all meant to be together, that's how we'll stay safe. If they got hurt…it would be my entire fault.

"Ok everyone, Jaden go calm everyone….somehow, Syrus go get all the weaker duellists to go more north and everyone else…do something" everyone immediately walked out after Zane's orders. He turned around to me and I stood up.

"I'll go and…" Zane pulled me from my waist and pulled his mouth on mine. My eyes widened the closed. His kiss gentled to break away but I wrapped my arms round his neck to deepen the kiss again. We finally broke away for air.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Zane walked out. He turned to look at me.

"I'm going to their leader" he smiled, darkly. I began to protest but he was gone. My knees buckled. He wasn't planning on returning; that's why he had kissed me…like a final goodbye.

"Zane don't…." I stumbled out the tent but he was gone. I had to be with him if he faced Liam. I ran threw the forest and cut myself on countless branches. A log came up from nowhere and I tripped and twisted my ankle. Tears poured down my face…I HAD to be with Zane to help him, Liam doesn't play fair and he knows I care for Zane. I pulled myself up and limply ran on. Blood began to pour down my leg. The bushes rustled, damn! Vampire blood was the most appetising to vampires! I braced myself for the enemy and Jaden stepped out of the bushes.

"I, err, smelt your blood. I may be an energy consuming vampire but I do kinda get attracted to blood" He grinned cheekily. I wiped my eyes. He produced a bandage.

"Thanks" I was relieved it was Jay, with bandages, than a hungry enemy vampire.

"You know it would be quicker if there was…. vampire saliva on it" He said. I looked at him, he didn't mean…no, it was Jay.

He knelt next to my leg and my heart's pace quickened. I wasn't sure if he was hungry enough to…. or if he was gonna bandage me. He was my best friend so it didn't matter but…. Jaden?

* * *

**My shortest chapter, sorry. Oh, yeah it a bit cheesy but hey! We secretly all love the cheesiness : ) Hmm...what's gonna happen next is Jaden gonna have a taste of blood for the first time or reamain an energy Vampire?**

**Jaden: **I wanna know what I'm gonna do, tell me!

**Agz: **Your just gonna have to find out

**Jaden: **Duel me and we can find out

**Agz: **But you always win!

**Jaden:** Exactly : )

**Agz:** I'm going now and don't try and give me that 'Please coz I'm hot look'Eurgh! Fine! *Both walk off. BTW Jaden won the duel, obviously* : ): )

By for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Duel!

By the way this is my first duelling bit so…yeah. It might not me an awesome complex duel. Anyway thanks for reading : ) …..

Chapter 8

Jaden leaned forward and his fangs protruded, he looked up at my face and saw my eyes widening.

"Jay..."I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to push him away because he might feel hurt but I didn't want my best friend sucking my blood. Jaden burst out laughing.

"You thought I was gonna drink your blood" He laughed. I glared at him but I was kind of glad.

"Idiot, you worried me" I kicked him with my good leg. He fell on his butt, still laughing. I wrapped the bandages around my leg.

"Kuriboh senses you sadness. Why?" he asked after he caught his breath.

"Zane may be in danger. He went to challenge my brother and the thing is Liam doesn't play fair. He makes a bet and then...he'll just twist it so it makes Zane seem the loser. One thing about Liam, he hates losing. I need to help Zane" I said. Jaden nodded.

"Well I'm coming with you" he stood up brushing down his jeans. He helped me up and we walked up to the academy.

We peeked out the bushes and saw vampires circling the academy.

"I don't know how Zane got in there, unless Liam willingly let him come in which means he has plans" I muttered. Jaden pulled out his deck.

"If I distract them you can sneak in" Jaden suggested.

"No way what if you lose...ok, you probably won't lose but just be careful" Jaden ran out and...let's just say he caught the attention of the vampires.

"Hi'ya bloodsuckers, who wants to have a bite out of me?" Jaden pulled out his duel disk and pointed at a black haired vampire. They started to crowd round Jay. I crept around the crowd and slipped in the building. There must be more vampires coming in, I thought a lot of vampires had already gone to hunt down and duel students.

"Some human challenged The Leader, the human called Zane and I think that as the human favoured by The Leader's sister. I'm sure he's going to have fun with him" a guarding vampire laughed. The Leader? I knew Liam was entering a secret duelling tournament to become the vampire coven leader of the world but already being called 'The Leader'. If I was Liam and was about to duel Zane, where would I be? I'm pretty sure he would want to make a big show of it, so I'm guessing...the duelling hall. I walked into the hall and sure enough they were standing there, Liam with an amused look on his face and Zane with a hard look on his face.

"Sis, nice of you to join us you almost miss everything. If I win against you in a duel then you can become my human blood bank/pet and if you win I'll leave" Liam said.

"Zane, don't agree! He never plays fair and he might not even be talking about duelling and I…" Zane cut me off. He nodded at Liam completely ignoring me.

"I agree. Now let's duel!" Zane pulled out his duel disk and Liam did nothing.

"Oh Zane, you really should have listened to my sister. I'm not talking about duelling with petty cards I mean a duelling in a different matter" Liam's nail grew into sharp claws and rushed at Zane. I threw myself in front of him to feel Liam's hand go through my stomach. I coughed up blood and fell to the floor clutching myself.

"Oh dear, don't worry she won't die. Since she interfered on your behalf I'd say I won. Come on pet" Liam walked off and Zane was dragged away by Liam's bodyguards. That's when I blacked out.

#Hours later#

I opened my eye and coughed. My stomach hurt like hell! Zane! I tried to get up but I was pushed down my firm hands.

"Have to save Zane" I complained weakly. I felt to my stomach it seemed to be mostly healed.

"No, ya' need to do some resting up and I'm gonna look after you," It was Jesse. How…?

"Jaden brought you back after they chucked you out all blood stained. We moved camping grounds because the vampires were coming" His cool hand rested on my head.

"Jesse, I need to…" I tried to get up again.

"I know you care for Zane and you wanna save him but I care for you…you're like…a sister!" Jesse' eyes shone like he had just figured out the meaning of life.

"What's up with you? Found the meaning of Life?" the joke was in my head I might as well say it.

"No, but I have figured out something. I don't know the meaning of love and never felt it and I thought I was maybe in love with you but now I realise that I do love you…but as a sister" Jesse looked weirdly happy. I smiled.

"I'm very happy for…" I fainted…again.

*Liam's POV*

This was getting very, very interesting. The human boy was sitting at my feet looking moody and miserable, just the way I like it. To have my sister's blood all over my hands is still gives me goosebumps now, the way she heroically threw herself in front her pathetic human love.

"I think I'm going to save you for just the right moment," I murmured in the boy's ear. He didn't flinch or react in anyway.

"I was hoping for more of a reaction" I pouted. I kicked him…nothing. This was probably my best ideas yet, coming to duel academy and taking over. It's all her fault. If Taylor hadn't left Mother then maybe she wouldn't be in this position. Mother always expects me to lead the world or what ever delusion thing she had in mind, the point was it was pressuring. I wanted to be Mother's favourite and even when Taylor left I could tell she was still her favourite. Never mind the old bags dead now…I wonder why? HA HA HA HA HA HA!

*Taylor's POV*

Need to escape… I slipped past Jesse sleeping in his chair. Sorry Jesse but Zane is important to me and I don't want to lose him again.

The academy seemed less guarded at night. I snuck through the doors and wandered through the halls. I stopped dead at a sight of a young vampire in front of the hall doors.

"This way" he indicated through the doors. Where they expecting me? I din't have anywhere to run as five more appeared near me. I hesitantly walked in. In the hall there was Liam standing there with Zane. Was that a…a…collar? He looked at me with no expression. I ran to help Zane but I suddenly grabbed by (yet more) vampire guards.

"Sis, you can save him yet you need to hear my conditons" he laughed.

"What are they?" I spat.

"We will duel…with cards to gain Zane's freedom. He was never much fun except his blood is delicious but you would already know" I wanted to smack that smirk of his face so much.

"You won't play any tricks?" I asked. He nodded.

"I cross my heart and hope to die" He did the actions as he was saying it.

"Duel!" we chorused.

**Taylor: 4000**

**Liam: 4000**

"I summon my Water Werewolf (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000) in attack mode and end my turn" I said.

"That's all! I summon my Blood-Thirsty Vampire(ATK: 1600 DEF: 500) in attack mode and since he was successfully summoned I get to activate the special ability, since he's so thirsty he'll just have to settle for your life points and take 500 away though I can't attack this turn. I play the spell card Apocalypse. If you don't know what it does by 10 turns if this match doesn't end this person with the most cards wins" He said. 10 turns…babies play.

**Taylor: 3500**

**Liam: 4000**

"Draw. I sacrifice my Water werewolf to bring Fire demon to play (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500). Fire demon's effect means that it can burn up all spell or trap on the field. Fire Demon destroy Blood-Thirsty Vampire!" My red demon with a flame on its tail and menacing eyes flew at Liam's monster shattering it.

"Also when destroyed it's destroyed it can take another 500 of your life points" Liam said sweetly. I didn't respond.

"I end my turn" I glanced at my life points. I wasn't in danger yet. The Apocalypse card had been around for a turn so I had 9 turns left.

**Taylor: 3000**

**Liam: 3600**

"Hmm, should I summon this or not…Ok, I play Maiden's Neck, a spell card which, if I take 500 of my life points away, take 1000 from you" A Dracula look alike jumped out from the card and flew at me, biting my neck.

"Nice card" I flinched. What was with Liam and blood?

**Taylor: 2000**

**Liam: 3100**

"I play the spell card Polimerization and fuse together 2 Human Tokens with 2 Blood Tokens to summon Dracula's Servant (ATK: 2100 DEF: 2500), I play a face down and end my turn. Taylor, there's no way you're going to win" Liam said.

I think he was right…


	9. Chapter 9: The End

Chapter 9

"Come on Taylor, you better give up or do something quick because we all know you're going to lose" Liam jeered at me. I was going to lose by the look in his eye he already knew how he was gonna defeat me and he had the cards. I had to think of a way out of this but also by freeing Zane.

"Liam, if the slave master dies, does that mean the slaves free?" I asked, drawing a card.

"Yeah. Now if you don't mind I have a meal after this and I want it to hurry up" Liam brushes away my comment. He didn't seem register what I was saying. I looked at my cards, all 6 stars, I couldn't do anything to duel and my brother was going to defeat me this round. Could I kill my brother? Yes. He was never a sibling to me anyway and I…loved Zane. I extended my nails and ran at Liam. He smiled and his duel disk became a sharp weapon, as expected. I jumped behind him and pushed sharp claws through his body and clasped my hand around his heart.

"Liam you should have left me and the ones I care for alone. I'm getting sick of you crap" I dropped him and he lay at my feet…dead. Zane's collar that was attached to Liam disappeared.

"It would have been nice if you beat him in a cleaner way but I'm not complaining" Zane said. He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. I guess this means we're kind of together now.

"Thank god that's over I prefer to drink blood not duel"

"Who wanted to take over this desolate boarding school anyway" One by one the vampires left the hall. It seems Liam was the on pulling the strings.

"Let's go tell everyone that it's ok to come back now" I said. We walked out to celebrate the good news.

It would have been good news.

"Not every vampires gone, she's still here" A random guy shouted out.

"I'm going to leave this academy anyway" I said. Jesse and Jaden stepped forward.

"What! You can't go, duel academy is your home too" Jesse protested.

"You need to stay and become a better duellist" Jaden said. I smiled at them.

"I'm training harder to be a vampire hunter, that's what I've decided. Just tell Hassleberry that I'm sorry" I said.

"I'm leaving as well" Zane said. Jesse, Jaden and others come to say goodbye but not a lot. I wanted to say good bye to Hassleberry.

"I'm gonna miss you Tay, hopefully we'll meet again" Jesse hugged me.

"Tay, a new nickname? I know I'll meet you again _Tay_, we have all eternity to do that" Jaden smiled at me.

I put my bags on the harbour and Zane came with his.

"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked. Zane didn't look at me.

"Vampire hunting with someone" he said.

"No, you can't. I don't want you to be in danger again" I said.

"I'm meant to be the one saying that. What if I was a vampire? I would be more durable and stronger. You wouldn't need to worry and I get to spend the rest of my eternal days with you" he said, a pink colour tinged on his cheeks. Was he being romantic?  
"Zane…"I began.

"I love you. You're the only one I'm going to love. Do you want me to be loveless forever?" he said, with a slight smile.

"No, but…"

"And I won't die and that's the thing you're most afraid of, me dieing"

"I know, but…"

"You won't have to be lonely anymore" he looked me in the eyes.

I didn't say anything. He was right, I wouldn't be lonely.

The boat arrived. Zane and I got on in silence, we went to his cabin room and I looked at him.

"Your right, I love you and I want us to love together without you getting old so…I'll do it" I decided. Zane smiled. He went on his bed and I followed.

I sank my fangs into his neck.

"Taylor, I'm going to make you happy"

He was again right. I was going to be happy.

* * *

Thanks for reading. you guys rock : ) I hope you enjoyed my first ever story : ) Bye Bye


End file.
